Just a Child
by DragonFang2011
Summary: After the damage done by Nemesis is fixed, everyone celebrates. However, Ryuga is left despairing over the loss of his Beyblade, and unexpectedly, Ryo comes to comfort him. Father-Son relationship between Ryo and Ryuga.


**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

"I thought you are a Legend Blader."

Ryuga's eyes darted up, a glimmer of fury in the dark amber depths as he stared at the man in front of him with a mixture of pain and annoyance. "And to qualify as a Legend Blader, I would have to actually _be_ a blader." The sarcasm in his quiet, husky voice was hardly noticeable. The sharp features drew together a bit to form a faint scowl.

Phoenix's owner frowned, disappointed that the teen in front of him was denying his ability to wield a Beyblade. Ryuga was a powerful blader, no doubt about it. He was a Legend Blader, and Ryo could not believe that he gave up on his passion so easily.

And yet, here he was—a jewel among bladers—saying that he was not the owner of an enchanted spinning top.

"You're still one, Ryuga," Ryo Hagane said, sitting down on the curb next to the younger male.

"I... I'm not!" Ryuga snapped, whipping to the side to glare at Gingka's father. For a moment, a shadow of the old Ryuga was visible—eyes spitting bright golden flames, muscles tensed as if a battle was going to start any minute, sharp teeth bared in a vicious snarl.

And as soon as it came, the fire in his eyes faded, and he let his head drop. "Haven't you heard? L-Drago's gone. He's dead, gone. Literally ground into dust. If..." Ryuga swiped at his eyes and buried his face into his arms, elbows propped on top of his knees. "If I hadn't gone to face Nemesis alone..." His body shook. "None of th-this would... have happened."

Ryo sighed and put a hand on Ryuga's shoulder. The teen flinched away, but Ryo didn't let go. "What about Kenta?" he murmured.

Ryuga looked up, showing the tears sliding down his face. He used the heel of his hand to try to rub away the fact that he—the former wielder of L-Drago—was crying. "K-Kenta's my... f-friend," he choked out. "I... I'm h-happy for him. But... it... it w-was... still my fault that..." He sniffled and pulled his legs closer to his body, wrapping his arms around them. "L-Drago's gone. I can't Beyblade... anymore..." He balled his hands into fists, then unclenched them, as if unable to find the strength to keep his fingers contracted. "I... I j-just can't!"

Ryo pulled him into a hug. "I don't believe that," he murmured, rubbing the teen's back comfortingly. He felt Ryuga's tears seeping through the thin fabric of his shirt, and he realized that the former blader was more damaged than he had imagined.

"A-And... w-why the h-hell n-not?"

"Just because your Beyblade was taken away, doesn't mean that you've stopped being a blader. Deep inside you, you still have your spirit. And no one can take that away from you. Hikaru—she says that she would never Beyblade again because of Battle Bladers..." Ryo realized that he had said the wrong thing one second too late.

Ryuga sobbed harder, tightening his grip on Ryo's jacket. The Phoenix-wielder continued, trying to soothe the broken teenager. "However, sometimes, I would catch her training with her Aquario in the empty stadiums when she thinks that no one's looking." He managed a weak smile, despite knowing that Ryuga couldn't see it. "Beyblading is a part of you, Ryuga. No matter what you say, you will always be a blader—in heart, mind, and soul."

"I... I just feel so... alone!" Ryuga mumbled. "I don't... I can't feel h-him anymore. I... can't s-sense him. I can't... t-talk to him, and he c-can't talk... to m-me." He whimpered softly and Ryo tightened his grip around his shoulders.

"I feel so alone," Ryuga repeated brokenly. "I d-don't know w-what to do."

* * *

_He needs someone who listens to him._

_Someone who understands what he's going through._

_Who would hold out their hand for him._

_Who would not hesitate to let him cry on their shoulder._

_Who_—_if ever in a crisis_—_would stay by his side._

_Who would give him their undivided attention._

_Who would drop everything they were doing in order to help him._

_Who would give him the affection he needs and deserves._

_He needs someone who loves him..._

_He's just a child._

_Because no matter how old he looks, no matter how old he acts, no matter how old he is... _

… _He's just a child._

* * *

This story was inspired by an idea that popped into my head. And that last section was inspired by Lemonade Mouth's song "More Than a Band."

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. I almost cried.

~DragonFang2011


End file.
